urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Cook
Glen Cook — Author Website None Alternative: *Glen Cook : The Fan Page *Glen Cook | Authors | Macmillan * Garrett Files series by Glen Cook ~ Goodreads Genres Early Urban Fantasy / Fantasy Noir / High Fantasy / Science Fiction About the Author * Genres: Fantasy, Early-Urban Fantasy About: Glen Cook is an American science fiction and fantasy author, best known for his fantasy series, The Black Company. Cook currently resides in St. Louis, Missouri. ~ SFF AUTHOR Glen Cook | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Bio: Born in 1944, Glen Cook grew up in northern California, served in the U.S. Navy, attended the University of Missouri, and was one of the earliest graduates of the well-known "Clarion" workshop SF writers. Since 1971 he has published a large number of Science Fiction and fantasy novels, including the "Dread Empire" series, the occult-detective "Garrett" novels, and the very popular "Black Company" sequence that began with the publication of The Black Company in 1984. Among his science fiction novels is A Passage at Arms. After working many years for General Motors, Cook now writes full-time. He lives near St. Louis, Missouri, with his wife Carol. ~ Glen Cook | Authors | Macmillan Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "Shadow Thieves" in Down These Strange Streets (2011) ~ Garrett Files Novels, etc: Freebies: Cover Artists Garrett Files series: * Tim Hildebrandt * Alan Pollack * Bryn Barnard Awards Publishing Information Publishers: Ace, * Author Page: Quotes Trivia External References Author: *Glen Cook : The Fan Page *Glen Cook - Wikipedia *Glen Cook : Links : Sites *Glen Cook | SoonerCon 23 Bibliography: *Official Glen Cook Bibliography *Glen Cook (Author of The Black Company) ~ Goodreads *Garrett, P. I. - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Glen Cook - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Glen Cook ~ FF *Glen Cook: author bibliography ~ Sci Fan *Garrett P.I. | Series | LibraryThing *Glen Cook - Wikipedia Series Pages: *Glen Cook (Author of The Black Company) ~ Goodreads *The Chronicles of the Black Company series by Lou Anders *Dread Empire series by Glen Cook *Instrumentalities of the Night series by Glen Cook *Starfishers Trilogy by Glen Cook *Last Chronicle of the Dread Empire series by Glen Cook *Darkwar series by Glen Cook *Starfishers Trilogy by Glen Cook Interviews: *Strange Horizons Articles: Interview: Glen Cook, by Donald Mead *The SF Site: An Interview with Glen Cook *Glen Cook Interview. Author of The Black Company Series - YouTube *Glen Cook Interview. Author of The Black Company Series - Buzzy Mag Reviews: *Garrett for Hire – Glen Cook » Bookworm Blues *SFF AUTHOR Glen Cook | Fantasy and Science Fiction Book, Audiobook Reviews *The Steel Bookshelf: The Garrett Files by Glen Cook *Glen Cook, Garrett, P.I. *Glen Cook Interview. Author of The Black Company Series - Subtitles (en) Community, Fan Sites: *Glen Cook : The Fan Page *The Black Company Gallery of Book Covers Sweet Silver Blues (Garrett Files -1) by Glen Cook.jpg|1. Sweet Silver Blues (1990-Garrett Files #1) by Glen Cook—Art: Tim Hildebrandt |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400878.Sweet_Silver_Blues 2. Bitter Gold Hearts (Garrett Files #2) by Glen Cook.jpg|2. Bitter Gold Hearts (Garrett Files #2) by by Glen Cook—Art: Tim Hildebrandt |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1037242.Bitter_Gold_Hearts 3. Cold Copper Tears (Garrett Files #3) by Glen Cook.jpg|3. Cold Copper Tears (Garrett Files #3) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400892.Cold_Copper_Tears 4. Old Tin Sorrows (Garrett Files #4) by Glen Cook.jpg|4. Old Tin Sorrows (Garrett Files #4) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140673.Old_Tin_Sorrows 5. Dread Brass Shadows (Garrett Files #5) by Glen Cook.jpg|5. Dread Brass Shadows (Garrett Files #5) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/499122.Dread_Brass_Shadows 6. Red Iron Nights (Garrett Files #6) by Glen Cook.jpg|6. Red Iron Nights (Garrett Files #6) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400909.Red_Iron_Nights 7. Deadly Quicksilver Lies (Garrett Files #7) by Glen Cook.jpg|7. Deadly Quicksilver Lies (Garrett Files #7) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/101041.Deadly_Quicksilver_Lies 8. Petty Pewter Gods (Garrett Files #8) by Glen Cook.jpg|8. Petty Pewter Gods (Garrett Files #8) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29829.Petty_Pewter_Gods 9. Faded Steel Heat (Garrett Files #9) by Glen Cook.jpg|9. Faded Steel Heat (Garrett Files #9) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/395568.Faded_Steel_Heat 10. Angry Lead Skies (Garrett Files #10) by Glen Cook.jpg|10. Angry Lead Skies (Garrett Files #10) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140669.Angry_Lead_Skies 11. Whispering Nickel Idols (Garrett Files #11) by Glen Cook.jpg|11. Whispering Nickel Idols (Garrett Files #11) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400882.Whispering_Nickel_Idols 12. Cruel Zinc Melodies (Garrett Files #12) by Glen Cook.jpg|12. Cruel Zinc Melodies (Garrett Files #12) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2464757.Cruel_Zinc_Melodies 13. Gilded Latten Bones (Garrett Files #13) by Glen Cook.jpg|13. Gilded Latten Bones (Garrett Files #13) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7942940-gilded-latten-bones 14. Wicked Bronze Ambition (Garrett Files #14) by Glen Cook.jpg|14. Wicked Bronze Ambition (Garrett Files #14) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16115678-wicked-bronze-ambition Category:Authors Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:Male Authors